Secret Box
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: 'Kotak ini sangat rahasia bahkan kau tak boleh melihatnya kutu, atau kalau kau melihatnya kau akan mati karena malu ahaha' Tertarik? Dimohon untuk membaca dan mereview :D Tidak tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'back' yang senantiasa menunggu. Enjoy Reading :D


**Secret Box**

Dislamer : Durarara! Narita Ryohgo, Secret Box Nickelodeon

Pair : Shizaya Forever ahaha

Warning : ooc, garing *kriiyuuk kriyuukk*, aneh dan warning-warning yang lain

Author mau ngomong XD : ayayay ide ini main nyeplos aj waktu liat episode spongebob yang judulnya 'secret box' , dan entah knp ide-ide saya dapat dari tuh kartun ahahaha *plak* langsung saja :D  
Summary : 'Kotak ini sangat rahasia bahkan kau tak boleh melihatnya kutu, atau kalau kau melihatnya kau akan mati karena malu ahaha'

Tidak tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'back' yang senantiasa menunggu.

Tertarik? Dimohon untuk mereview :D

Enjoy Reading :D

Seorang pria dengan seragam bartender sedang melintasi Ikebukuro. Rasanya sangat malas sekali, untuk hari yang lumayan cerah ini. Kakinya melangkah ke bangku taman. Mendudukan diri, menyandarkan bahunya pada senderan bangku. Matanya terarah pada kotak kecil yang sedang ia bawa. Dia terkekeh geli. Dia membuka kotak itu pelan. Wajahnya memerah lalu dia tertawa lepas.

"Begitu damai hari ini, tanpa keha_" kata-katanya terhenti, saat mendapati sosok hitam yang meyeringai kearahnya.

"Hai Shizu-chan~ sedang menikmati hari ya?" dia berjalan mendekati si bartender.

"Mau apa kau kemari, kutu!" bentak Shizuo.

"Jahat sekali kau, Shizu-chan." Izaya memasang tampang seolah-olah sedih.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kutu!" Shizuo berdiri."JANGAN BERANI MENAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU DI IKEBUKURO!" raung Shizuo.

"_Calm down, _Shizu-chan." Izaya mendekatkan dirinya dengan Shizuo. Sementara sang _bodyguard _itu sedang mati-matian menahan emosinya. Mata Izaya melirik kearah kotak yang sedang Shizuo bawa.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya sambil menunjuk kearah kotak merah itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Shizuo seadanya.

"Lalu, kotak itu?"

"Bukan, apa-apa." Shizuo bergegas pergi meninggalkan Izaya.

"Hey, Shizu-chan kau mau kemana?" Izaya mengekor dibelakang Shizuo.

"Jangan mengikutiku, kutu."

"Hey, protozoan kau tidak mau bermain-main denganku?" tanya Izaya sambil menodongkan pisau lipatnya.

Shizuo berhenti."Aku malas." Shizuo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Eh." Izaya terbengong sesaat."Dasar protozoan otakmu hanya bisa menjalankan satu perintah saja, ya ahahaha?" Izaya terkekeh geli.

"Apa maksudmu, kutu!" teriak Shizuo.

"Ya, kau tau kan, karena protozoan itu hanya memiliki satu sel saja jadi wajar kalau kau hanya melakukan satu hal saja." Izaya mengatakan hal yang membuat Shizuo tidak faham tapi dia marah karena kata 'protozoan' itu. Detik kemudian, dia mencabut streetsign yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan yang satunya masih setia menggenggam kotak kecil itu.

Izaya menyeringai. Seperti biasa Shizuo memang mudah terpancing emosi.

Satu streetsign terlempar. Dengan sigap Izaya menghindar.

"Enyahlah kau dari Ikebukuro!" Shizuo berteriak keras. Tangannya mencabut streetsign tanda dilarang parkir, lalu melemparkannya kearah Izaya.

Izaya menyeringai. Matanya mendelik kearah tangan Shizuo yang memegang kotak persegi kecil itu.

"Shizu-chan, sebenarnya kotak apa itu yang kau pegang?" Izaya bertanya pada Shizuo tanpa memperhatikan Shizuo yang masih sibuk melempar benda-benda berat kearahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Kutu! Dan cepat kembalilah ke Shinjuku!" bentak Shizuo.

'Sebenarnya apa isi kotak itu, sampai-sampai Shizu-chan tidak mau memberitahuku, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang akan memberitahuku otakku sendiri." Pikir Izaya dalam hati. Salahkan otak informannya yang selalu penasaran pada hal-hal baru.

"Baiklah, aku pulang."

Shizuo cengo. Tak biasanya Izaya mudah menyerah seperti ini. Shizuo menampakkan raut kecewa, sebenarnya dia tak benar-benar mengusir Izaya.

"Cepatlah, dan jangan kembali." Mulut Shizuo munafik *dilempar mobil*.

"Dah~ Shizu-chan." Izaya melambaikan tangan, dan sama sekali tak diperhatikan oleh Shizuo.

Shizuo berbalik membelakangi Izaya, dan melewatkan seringai yang terkembang dibibir Izaya.

Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman lagi. Entah kenapa tempat itu sangat nyaman. Minus, saat kedatangan si kutu menyebalkan itu.

Shizuo mendudukan diri disalah satu bangku itu. Menghela nafas bosan. Salahkan Tom-san yang memberinya libur terlalu panjang. Namun, dia tak berada dipuncak kebosannannya karena, ada kotak kecil penuh hiburan ini.

Shizuo terkekeh. Kembali dia membuka kotak itu.

"Lihat tampangmu, kutu." Shizuo bergumam dengan senyum geli melekat pada bibirnya.

Sesosok hitam sedang mengintai dibalik salah satu pohon yang ada ditaman itu. Dia menyerngitkan dahinya. Bingung, itulah dia pikirkan.

"Shizu-chan bicara pada siapa? Dan kenapa dia tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" Izaya berbicara sendiri mata crimson-nya masih senantiasa memperhatikan sosok pirang yang masih tersenyum kearah kotak itu. Izaya semakin penasaran. Dia harus mendapatkan kotak itu. Iya, harus.

**First plan**

"Ayo, tukarkan barang anda dengan empat botol susu vanila segar." Seseorang berteriak-teriak dibalik baju pelayannya.

Shizuo yang kebetulan melintas. Sepertinya empat botol susu vanila itu membuat perhatiannya menarik langkahnya untuk berhenti.

"Ayo, tuan bartender, silahkan tukarkan empat botol ini dengan barang yang kau punya." Sosok berambut raven itu tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Benarkah?" mata Shizuo berbinar.

"Iya~" sahut pelayan gadungan itu.

"Apa saja boleh?"

"Ya, apa saja boleh." Izaya melirik Shizuo.

"Barangku ya." Shizuo menundukkan kepalanya. Mata Izaya mengikuti pergerakan Shizuo. Wajah Izaya merona.

"Bu-bukan barang itu, protomph." Izaya buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Shizuo _innocent_.

"Anda bisa menukarnya dengan kotak yang sedang anda genggam itu." Senyum Izaya terkembang. 'Protozoan itu mana mungkin menolak susu gratis ini.' Pikirnya.

"Ah, ma'af kotak ini tidak akan ku tukar dengan susu vanila, kotak ini sangat berharga." Shizuo berbisik. Dan segera pergi.

Izaya masih terbengong."Di-dia menolak susu vanila kesukaannya, apa pula isi kotak itu." Izaya diam dan mulai berfikir kembali.

**Second plan**

"Sumbangkan kotak anda untuk partisipasi anda dalam festival kotak yang akan diadakan pertengahan musim dingin, yang akan datang." Sebuah kotak bicara. Maksudnya orang yang sedang memakai pakaian layaknya 'Danbo' itu. Pasti kalian bisa menebakkan siapa dia? Yup, Orihara Izaya yang tak mengenal lelah .

Shizuo berhenti. Dan memperhatikan.

"Tuan mau menyumbang?" Izaya berbicara seramah mungkin.

"Ma'af tapi aku tak mempunyai kotak." Shizuo beraut sedih."Padahal aku ingin melihat festival kotak itu."

"Bukannya itu kotak ya, yang ada digenggaman anda?"

"Memang ini kotak, siapa bilang ini bola."

"Berikan itu saja, kotak kecil juga berarti untuk kami."

"Ini kotak yang sangat berharga 'tuan kotak', aku tidak akan menukarnya." Kata Shizuo penuh penekanan. Dan dia bergegas pergi.

Izaya menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah. Penuh luapan emosi. "Sebegitu pentingkah kotak itu!" Izaya berteriak-teriak frustasi. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang menuju kearahnya.

Seseorang menyeringai dari balik sebuah gedung.

**Last Plan**

Seorang pemuda berjalan kearah Shizuo.

"Tu-tuan, bisa kau membantuku?" ucapnya lemah.

"Apa?"

"Istriku sedang _ngidam_."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Shizuo.

"Dia _ngidam_ meminta setiap kotak yang dibawa orang-orang uang kutemui."

"Aku tidak punya kotak." Shizuo berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Itu." Pemuda itu menunjuk kotak yang Shizuo genggam.

"Ini kotak yang sangat sangat sangat berharga, tuan Orihara." Shizuo menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Bingo. Kata-kata itu sukses membuat crimson membulat.

"Aku bukan Orihara." Elaknya.

"Kalau bukan tuan Orihara berarti anda tuan Izaya, benarkan?" Shizuo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Wajah Izaya merona. Merona malu dan merona marah, bercampur.

"Apa tujuanmu menyamar seperti itu kutu?" Shizuo mendelik.

"Hanya mengurangi rasa bosan." Sahut Izaya seenaknya.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku ingin melihat kotak yang kau bilang 'sangat berharga' itu." Rajuk Izaya.

Tawa Shizuo meledak."Sebaiknya jangan kutu." Shizuo menghapus titik air mata yang menyelip disudut matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kotak ini sangat rahasia bahkan kau tak boleh melihatnya kutu, atau kalau kau melihatnya kau akan mati karena malu, ahaha" Shizuo kembali tertawa.

"Aku mau melihatnya!" Izaya merebut kotak itu dari tangan Shizuo. Dan dibukalah kotak itu. Raut wajah Izaya berubah 180 derajat. Wajahnya memerah, malu.

"Sudah keperingatkan kau, _Usagi-chan~_." Goda Shizuo.

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan foto memalukan ini, Shizu-chan!" Izaya berteriak kearah Shizuo menahan rasa malunya.

"Dibuku kenangan Shinra." Seringai Shizuo terus terkembang.

"Shinra kubunuh kau!" teriak Izaya.

"Ahahaha santai saja _Usagi-chan_, lagi pula kau terlihat manis dengan baju kelinci-mu ini." Shizuo kembali terbahak-bahak dan menyedot perhatian masyarakat Ikebukuro yang melintas disepanjang jalan.

"Diam!" teriak Izaya masih malu karena foto yang berada dikotak yang sedari tadi Shizuo bawa.

Izaya menggunakan baju kelinci. Lengkap dengan telinga kelinci yang panjang dan ekor kelinci yang bulat. Terlihat difoto itu wajah Izaya sangat merah. Entah, apa yang terjadi yang membuat Izaya menggunakan baju memalukan itu.

TAMAT

Ayayayay ahahaha cerita humor gaje kembali saja terbitkan XDD  
bagaimana kesan dan pesan readers

Silahkan tuangkan pada kotak review yang berada dibawah ini :D

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


End file.
